Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a firing-cap plug connector for a collision safety device, in particular in vehicles, including a plug connected to connecting lines and a female connector inserted into a housing wall of the collision safety device and having connecting plugs of a firing cap. The plug has a tubular plug component aligned perpendicu-larly to the connecting lines with sockets and a common holder for the plug component and the connecting lines. A plug connector device on one hand prevents incorrect insertion of the plug into the female connector, and on the other hand secures the plug in the female connector when a plug connection is being made.
Such firing-cap plug connectors which are used in particular in automotive electronics for airbag gas generators are known, for example, from Published European Patent Application 0 512 682 A2. In that case, the connection between the female connectors and the connecting lines which are aligned perpendicularly thereto is made by welding, soldering or crimp sleeves. The female connectors, including the connecting lines connected thereto, are then introduced into an injection mold together with further plug components made of metal or plastic, an elastomer sealing compound is partially injected between them at that location and they are provided with a casing which definitively determines the shape of the plug and seals the plug. In that case, particular measures must be taken to ensure that the sealing compound does not also get into sprung sockets to a certain extent, because otherwise the connection which is to be made between them and the firing cap can no longer be ensured in all cases.